maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pit/russgamemaster
Bio Pit is an angel from Angel Land. His wings are only strong enough to fly for short distances, unless he has the Wings of Icarus. Taking up his sacred bow to stop the dark goddess, Medusa, he set out to gather the Three Sacred Treasures - the Arrow of Light, the Mirror Shield, and the Wings of Pegasus - when Medusa attacked his home of Skyworld and imprisoned Palutena, the benevolent goddess of Angel Land. Fighting his way through the Underworld, Overworld, and Skyworld, Pit was able to gather the three treasures and defeat Medusa, ending her threat. Pit appeared again in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy, which served as the only sequel in his series for nearly 20 years. In this game, Pit was sent to train and gather the Three Sacred Treasures again so that he could defeat a monster called Orcos. This game tends to go largely unnoticed, partially due to the fact that it was not released in Japan. However, aspects of Pit's design that were introduced in this game, such as his redesigned blue eyes, brown hair, and crown of laurel, as well as the design of the series' logo, made reappearances years later in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Following a surge of fan interest in the series due to Pit's appearance as a playable character in Brawl, Pit appeared again in Kid Icarus: Uprising which was developed by Sakurai himself and was released in late March 2012. His design in this game is taken directly from his redesign as featured in Brawl. In this game, Pit is once again tasked with defeating Medusa, who has been revived, and her army of monsters from the Underworld. Class: Infiltrator Gains Combat Reflexes when attacking or attacked by Tacticians. Counters attacks and attacks become stealthy. Passives Flying - immune to ground attacks Angelic Strength (team) - gradually restores health and stamina each round. Removes one debuff per round. Prevents you from being deleted once per battle, restoring you to 50% health. Attacks L1 - Aim of Hawkeye Ranged Magic One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Slowed, Dizzy, or Exposed. (all allies) Focused - accuracy increased by 25% L2 - Dash Uppercut Unarmed Vibranium Melee One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Opportunist - causes either Staggered, Cornered, Winded, Off-Balance, Impaired, Exhausted, or Neutralized. (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be stealthy (all allies) Strengthened - attack increased by 25% (all allies) Agile - evasion increased by 25% L6 - Slice And Dice Slashing Melee Magic 7 hits One Enemy (special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat, but not shields. (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks (all allies) Sharpened Blades - slashing attacks do 25% more damage L9 - Guardian Orbitars Buff One Ally 3 round cooldown (ally) Guardian Orbitars - all stats increased. Removes debuffs when applied. Chance to redirect enemy attacks to other enemies, damaging them instead. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Arcane Arts Aviary Bodies in Motion Feathered Friends Fully Armed Heavenly - angel-themed heroes Smasher You Have My Sword Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Nintendo Category:Flying characters Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:35 CP